All That Glitters
by Dawn Bently
Summary: After that single moment in time it suddenly donned on everyone that Weasleys look perfectly fine in red, but they look even better in green. Lily Potter's flaming locks couldn't look any better than when they're adorned with emeralds set in silver.


Red and Gold. Two contrasting colors than nobody can get enough of. Except Scorpius Malfoy. He loathes the way the two ugliest colors look fantastic together. He hates the way the red perfectly complements the red hair of every damn Weasley lining the table. Every other red head has a nightmare dealing with the blood red color and the way it makes their hair look terrible. Weasleys don't have that problem. Neither does black haired Potters. They look good in anything, but red and gold definitely tops the list of any other color combination.

At least that's how it always seemed. And until one fateful event, everyone believed it so whole heartedly. After that single moment in time it suddenly donned on everyone that Weasleys look perfectly fine in red, but they look even better in green. Lily Potter's flaming locks couldn't look any better than when they're adorned with emeralds set in silver.

Her brothers look fantastic zooming on their brooms, red capes trimmed in gold flowing behind them. Lily definitely is completion when she flies past them. Her red locks flow behind her, mixing with the deep green and silver trimmed cape. She looks a lot better than her brothers ever could, at least to Scorpius Malfoy. Maybe he's a little bias because she did join the green and silver side of the school to which he belonged first. Or maybe it's because she's a girl and he's a boy, and it's really not any more complicated than that.

It doesn't matter why he thinks it. He doesn't care why. All he knows is that it's so over done to say that all that glitters in gold. Gold isn't everything. Gold is obnoxious and loud. Gold doesn't know when to be quiet and how to lose gracefully. Perhaps it should be explained that Gold and Red together cannot do those things, but Scorpius doesn't waste time on technicalities.

Instead he spends most of his time thinking about productive things. Like all the things that Silver and Green can be, and always have been. Silver and Green are the best at secrets. No one ever heard a secret pass Lily Potter's sealed lips unless she was in it for revenge. In that case, it should also be said that Green and Silver is not to be messed with. Nobody crossed Green and Silver without consequence. Not even a Malfoy. But as Lily's eyes turn cold before him he wonders if it has anything to do with trivial colors. Maybe he's out numbered because really, nobody crosses a Potter without consequence. As a Malfoy, along everybody else, he falls into that category and he is definitely outnumbered three to one, not including the Weasleys.

Lily Potter is definitely draped in Green and Silver, but Green and Silver doesn't look half bad when surrounded by Gold and Red. At least not color wise. To Scorpius it looks disastrous on a completely different level that has nothing to do with visuals. He knows and recognizes the stares he's earning from her brothers and cousins, but after a moment, all he sees are her tears. No colors look good with tears. Not even Lily who seems to look her best no matter what colors surround her.

He hadn't meant to break a fragile heart, and everyone is entitled to a few mistakes. In retrospect, a Potter wasn't the best choice to make mistakes with, or against. His other notable mistake, beyond the vast number committed within the realm of romance, was drawing some tangible line between Silver and Green, and Gold and Red. He thought of the line as some kind insurmountable wall. There was no way over it, and no way through it, and a single moment at eleven decided which side one was to remain on.

Watching Lily run straight past the wall that didn't exist had definitely been more than a wakeup call to the poor Malfoy left standing alone. Unlike most others dressed in Silver and Green, however, Lily doesn't let anything happen to him. She only runs to her family for comfort and to ease the pain of a first heart break. The first one is always the worst, he thinks, but he's never had a broken heart before. He's never let anyone get close enough to even risk it. At least not consciously.

After the direct threat of harm passes, life almost returns to normal. Scorpius can still feel the numerous sets of eyes on him. Every one of them belongs to Gold and Red, but more importantly, to a Potter or Weasley. In addition, Lily continues on with her life with new male company. The mere thought is enough to drive Scorpius Malfoy to murder, but there's another emotion it wakes in him. Maybe it's not an emotion. Maybe it's just pain.

A few weeks pass, and he clearly identifies the unknown feeling as heart break. He doesn't like it one bit and yet he hasn't a clue on how to get rid of it. It simply festers there in his chest as though to drive him mad. It's always worse when she's around. Sometimes she doesn't even need male company for it to flare and whenever there is male company, Scorpius is the first to leave the room. The pattern of his absence doesn't go unnoticed.

Lily is the first to see it. Her brothers and cousins second. That's when the tension begins to release. Scorpius, however, is too blind to notice. All he sees is Lily being stolen away by some other unlucky Green and Silver bloke. He figures it won't be long before her family turns against him as well and then it will all end. It's a delusion, he's sure, but he wants to believe in it all the same. As though he was right, Lily loses the male company that had replaced him. Not by any interference of her family, but on her own accord. Scorpius counts the days that Lily goes alone. He wants to know she waited longer after him than any other guy before finding another, but Lily never finds another. Scorpius doesn't know what to make of it, but continues to avoid her all the same.

It's just a moment, he realizes in the midst of the kiss. He didn't know how he wound up there, but as Lily's lips continue to move against his own, he gives up on trying to remember. He knows he had been walking through the empty corridors. Walking away from something or towards something, he's not sure. He vaguely remembers her, and the next thing he knows, he's got her against the wall and she almost begging for more. She doesn't use any words, and he knows it's an art form she's perfected.

Her heart is beating fast, and he can almost hear it. He would be able to hear it if his wasn't beating so loud as well. He might've even heard the footsteps nearing them if Lily hadn't been such a distraction. It was the way she touched his cheek, and the way she smiled. The way she kissed him was intoxicating as well, but for the first time, Scorpius is more than willing to simply look at the girl. And that only applies to Lily. He hates looking at the other girls. They're not nearly as beautiful, and they're all far too annoying.

It's too late by the time Scorpius notices' James coming towards them. He knows he's a dead man walking, and probably for good reason, but Scorpius doesn't retreat this time. Last time he was vastly outnumbered, and this time Lily takes his hand and smiles. It's completely different now, and James knows it too. As James walks past them, obviously annoyed, Scorpius looks to Lily and genuinely smiles at her. When he smiles back Scorpius can't help but think he was right all along. All that glitters is not gold. Sometimes it's just silver.


End file.
